<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choice by winterisakiller (sparkinside)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584048">Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller'>winterisakiller (sparkinside)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, End of a Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love isn’t enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://ibb.co/tDKQj0T"></a>
  </p>
</div><p>“You said I’d get to have you to myself all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” The question slipped from Adaline Saint-Claire’s lips, her dark eyes locked steadfast on Tom’s lean back as he stood by the door of her small flat. She fought against the lump that was steadily rising in her throat. She’d known it wasn’t any use. When Tom set his mind to something, there was very little that could be done to change it. And once upon a time she’d loved that about him. Loved his stubborn, steadfast determination. But nearly five years on...She had to try though, didn’t she? She loved him and he’d <em>promised</em> her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it’s my job, and it’s important.” Tom’s shoulders slumped as he turned back around to face her. She could see the small lines forming around the corners of his eyes. The strain in them that once had moved her to reach out and smooth her hand against his brow, now made her want to scream. She’d known his work was important and understood and supported him in it, but he’d <em>promised</em>. Promised her that this weekend was going to be just the two of them; no phones, no outside world, just them. Tom had just gotten back after nearly six months abroad working on a film. This was supposed to be downtime for him. For the both of them. <em>He promised.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the call had come early that evening however, Ada had felt her heart sink. She’d known by the change in his posture as he spoke that the plans they’d made were about to go up in smoke. And when he’d turned around and offered her that pained smile, one that spoke of regret, she’d known she’d lost her priority in his life once again. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t known his work was important to him or that she didn’t respect it, but she’d hoped…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m not?” She couldn’t keep the pain from her voice, the way it caught as the words tripped off her tongue. She hated that he could still make her feel this way. Hanging by tenterhooks, just wanting for some thing, <em>anything</em>, to prove she held a place in his life, an importance. That the five years they’d spent together was more than just a convenient escape; that it wasn’t just comfort and familiarity that bound them together. That if she asked him to stay, just this once, he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sighed, dropping back against the door frame. “Ada, you know it’s not like that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hurt rippled across his features, darkening his eyes, and Ada fought to swallow the lump in her throat. She’d never questioned him so directly before. Not about this. She’d been patient and understanding, but that patience had run almost threadbare. She’d tried over the years to get him to talk with her about what it was they were doing, where it was leading, and where she fit into the life she knew he had to maintain. And he’d given quiet reassurances that it wouldn’t always be this way. That of course she mattered and when he could, he would slow down, find work more centralized to home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you being like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ada chuckled mirthlessly, rubbing her temples with her fingers. “Because I’m tired, Tom. I’m tired of doing this. Of us making plans and you bailing at the last possible moment. I’m tired of having to justify my place in your life. I just want to be a priority. Just once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You matter to me, Ada. We matter…I just…I <em>have </em>to do this. It won’t take long…A few hours at most. I’ll be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest. We will still have time.” His hands clenched around the reinforced handle of his bag as his eyes locked on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She forced a small, tight smile. “It’s not enough. Not this time.” Ada pushed herself to her feet, rubbing her hands over the smooth skirt of the dress she wore. A light, bright yellow one that Tom had always loved. She’d worn it to make him smile. “If you leave Tom, I won’t be here when you get back. I can’t keep doing this, putting my life on hold for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom shook his head, “No. You can’t mean that. I love you…I thought you loved me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, Tom. More than you know. But sometimes love isn’t enough, no matter how badly we wish it was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden loud ring of his mobile broke the silence that had fallen between them. Tom grimaced, looking down at the screen before glancing back at Ada. “Please just stay. I will be back tonight and we can talk about this. Really talk. Please, Ada.” His mobile continued to ring as he stared at her, eyes wide and pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should answer that, you don’t want to keep them waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched his shoulders slump, ever so slightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call. “I can’t just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ada turned and padded into the kitchen to clear up the dinner they never had the chance to make. She felt herself tense as she heard the front door open and then close. Just like that, he was gone. Tears she’d tamped down since that first phone call broke free and Ada let herself slip down to the floor. Her body shook as she let herself break down; the stress of the evening, of the last several years if she was to be completely honest, overwhelming her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she had regained enough of her composure, Ada pushed herself back up to her feet. The floor had been hard and cold, a shiver flooded over her despite the warmth of the flat. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands absently over her arms, and walked slowly back into the living room. She let her eyes wander around the now empty room, ignoring the pang in her chest. No, she wasn’t going to cry. Not again. He’d made his choice and so had she.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>